


You and Me

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, Clintasha Advent 2016, Clintasha Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: Collected ficlets for the 2016 Clintasha Advent Calendar





	1. A Minor Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt of the Clintasha Advent Calendar: Missions (Budapest/Tokyo/Mishaps/etc)
> 
> What shouldn't be too complicated a mission takes a minor twist of inconvenience when Clint's recognized by a friend of a not-so-much of a friend.

“Think we’re gonna have to do more paperwork because of this?” Clint yelled before ducking in a crouch behind a car. Above his head several bullets came through the window moments later, sending small shards of glass into his bow case.

“I’m leaving that all for you to do!” Natasha yelled back from behind her own cover car.

Clint scoffed. “So I’m guessing this is all my fault now?”

“You are the one that had to decide walking down the street without your sunglasses was a good idea while on a mission you knew could easily turn hostile!”

“How was I supposed to know a cousin of one of the Tracksuit Draculas was a HYDRA agent and would happen to be here?”

After another second he locked eyes with Natasha and held up one of his specialty arrowheads. She nodded at him before looking back in the direction of their assailants. They both started to rise behind their respective cars, Clint shooting a net arrow while Natasha fired some cover shots.

The net took several of their assailants down, more by surprise at it coming at them than by any actual effects of hitting them.

Police sirens started getting closer.

“Get the case!” Natasha stopped to tell Clint before she kept on firing towards the assailants who were still standing.

His bow still in hand, he started to dart across the street towards the downed assailants, careful to keep from attracting the others’ attention as he went. As he approached a briefcase lying on its side, a groan came from one of the people underneath the net.

“You’ll be fine,” he murmured before grabbing the case and hurrying back across the street, where he ducked back behind his cover car. “Got it!” he yelled at Natasha before putting his bow back in its case and lifting both cases.

Natasha ran over to join Clint in ducking behind his car. “If we have to deal with police paperwork you’re also doing that.”

“Aww Nat,” he said with a dramatic sigh.

“You can give me the theatrics after we get out of here and bring the team this.” Natasha tugged the edge of her coat back down to cover her thigh holster.

With a glance to see that their assailants were also trying to avoid dealing with the police, Clint and Natasha started to sneak away.

“This whole working with the Avengers with SHIELD thing could be better if we didn’t have to also bother with paperwork. Think we could get Fury to go for that?”

“Might depend on how well this intel pans out.”

“Think we could convince for at least a month of time where SHIELD and the Avengers don’t work hand in hand so we could take a break from files?”

Natasha gave a small laugh, making it look all too normal while simultaneously glancing back over her shoulder to see if anyone was following them. “Doubtful, but you’ll survive.”

“Yeah, I’ve got you to lean on.” Clint broke into a grin while Natasha ruefully shook her head.

“You are so cheesy.”

“Love you too Nat.”


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: AU/Crossovers
> 
> Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess themed AU

“Thank you for saving the people when I couldn’t. I…”

Clint reached for Natasha’s hand. “Princess-.”

She cut him off. “I made my choice. It is through the goddesses’ will that you were able to drive the twilight away from the land.” As she spoke she looked away from Clint.

“You made a difficult choice for the good of everyone,” he softly started to say, “You couldn’t know exactly what would follow.”

“Princess, Clint.” A small dark shape rose up behind Clint, an eye patch over one eye. “Perhaps the gratitude giving and conciliation should wait until after the usurper king has been found and dealt with?”

“Furie,” Clint said in a sigh, his shoulders slumping forward.

“Well, he should be an immediate concern!”

Natasha broke into a small smile at the interaction, followed by her returning to a more somber expression. “As best I can ascertain he has yet to regather himself.”

They all looked back in towards the throne room.

A few moments later, as the air began buzzing, Clint started to reach for his sword.

Furie let out a low growl and started to lose form. Before Clint or Natasha could make a further response a bright light flashed and they were standing in Hyrule Field, each taking a moment to orient themselves to the change before looking towards the castle.

Clint’s grip on his sword hadn’t relaxed and he fully unsheathed it as the castle flared with an orange light.

Natasha put her hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Call Epona.”

The Triforce symbols on both their hands lit up as a wind came rushing past.

“The imp thought to attempt to destroy me. How very foolish a notion.” Ganondorf held up his own shining Triforce symbol. “Power. Wisdom. Courage. This is our tale to weave in blood.”

He sent a black something towards Clint and Natasha, which she quickly blocked with a temporary blue energy shield before transporting the two of them towards another hill in the field.

“We only have a few moments before he finds us-.”

“He’s mounted and summoned additional riders.” Clint’s grip on his sword tightened. “If Furie…” He trailed off as Epona came running up, taking a second to pat her side before stepping up into the saddle. Before he could turn to offer his assistance Natasha was right behind him, leaning forward to make sure he heard her.

“Keep us distanced from the riders and focused on Ganondorf. I should be able to at least weaken him further.”

Clint nodded and urged Epona into a gallop, only to give a heavy swallow a moment later. “Prin- Natasha, if we can’t defeat him I want to make certain you know-.”

Natasha cut him off. “We will defeat him as we have before.” Even though Clint couldn’t see it, she gave a wry smile a second later. “I will tell you that green is not your best color however.” She readied a golden sphere of magic in one hand. “Now trust in our history.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was quickly bouncing off the idea of a vaguely Twilight Princess themed AU off my sister she suggested having Fury in a position similar to Midna, and besides "Furie" the other name ideas were Furia and Nickna.  
> I really kinda like Nickna in the ridiculous factor. :) Given some more thought and time, this may also well be an AU to see some future elaboration on.


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 Prompt: Colors

He knows he’s doomed never to see red the same way again after he starts to know her. In some ways she all too simply defines the color for him, leaving him with a consistent reminder of the marvel that is Natasha.

Somehow on away missions, even knowing there is no way for the redhead out of his peripheral vision to be Natasha, he still chances a brief look, and it’s when he knows he has started to feel like more than only her friend.

Red is the quiet grace and power she carries in her actions and evidence of her magnetism. Red is the guilt she carries and what spurs her to act. Red is her trust and the way they almost effortlessly can work back to back in a sort of harmony.

Perhaps most importantly one night though, is the deep red of Natasha’s lipstick when they first kiss, a moment Clint relives the rest of that op until they’re actually able to have a moment to themselves again.


	4. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 Prompt: De-Aged/Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as canon has gone to show that children are not a possibility, I have always had a soft spot for the idea of Clint and Nat having a surprise miracle baby. Over the years I have actually started writing a couple different variations of this, drawing from the 'Name of the Rose' comic, but here's a much smaller ficlet than some of those variations to briefly delve into the concept in a fluffier manner. :)

It had come as a rather large surprise. Natasha had thought it was impossible for her to become pregnant, but as oddities had started to creep up that led her towards that conclusion, tests confirmed the pregnancy as sustainably happening.

Clint was just as surprised, but seemed to roll with it far more quickly than Natasha, and eagerly jumped into starting to discreetly collect baby care items.

At multiple ventures before they had decided how they were going to tell the rest of the team, she was slightly afraid that Clint was going to let the news slip given his excitement. Even after telling them, she wasn’t entirely certain if something hadn’t been accidentally said around Thor prior to their revelation.

The fact of having a baby was a thrilling terror unto itself, but as the particular uncomfortable aspects of being pregnant and having to remove herself from any mission work took its toll, Natasha found herself strongly wishing that the baby would hurry up and get going, as much as that meant she would directly have to face her still all too present fears about being a good mother. Clint could tell her as much as he wanted that everything would be fine, she still worried.

Her worry reached its peak when all of a sudden she had a baby in her arms.

Natasha froze, her thoughts torn between how she was undeserving of this and how she wasn’t entirely sure what to do in the situation.

To the side Clint was struggling to hold back his tears. As the nurse gently started to tell Natasha what to do, she mechanically followed, the feeling broken only when Clint moved in closer beside her and the baby.

“I still like Rose for her name,” he murmured as the tears started to give way, coupled with his grin.

Natasha had barely realized she had started to lightly cry herself as she stared in wonder at their baby girl. “Rose is good,” she agreed.

“She’s beautiful.”

She tore her gaze away from Rose to look at Clint. “Do you want-?”

He only had to extend his arms in response to start to take Rose from Natasha, unable to keep from giving a small laugh as he cradled her.

Despite the exhaustion pressing on all her senses, Natasha watched Clint interacting with Rose, breaking into a tired but happy smile.

One became two and two became three. They were an expanded family.

Some of her worries were certainly still lingering, but seeing Rose was starting to settle some of Natasha’s biggest concerns about being a mother. It would take work to adjust to and there were bound to be bumps along the way, but she could manage.

Clint grinned at her.

She could manage with Clint supporting her and their daughter every step of the way.


	5. Loving You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Emotions

She had heard it said before that love was a weakness, something for her to grow out of.

It hadn’t taken one Clint Barton for her to question that sentiment, but he had helped her well and truly decide that it was false. Falling in love could do that, even if it came with the acceptance of the complicated nature of love.

Sometimes it was the sheer feeling of happiness that came from Clint’s wry grin and their found harmony, the way he said her name and the looks they reserved only for each other. Even after the years they had spent together, he was always seeming to find new ways, purposefully or not, to send a thrill through Natasha.

On occasion it was frustrated yelling, because _what the hell were you thinking, you’re not bulletproof_ , sometimes followed by sharp defense that the situation really hadn’t been that bad and it really was only a minor wound, there have been worse, and like you’re really one to preach about avoiding the worst of the fighting from time to time.

Coupled with the frustration were shocks of worry and fear in the moments leading to and after an injury, panic attempting to threaten to obstruct focus on the surroundings and mission at hand.

Sometimes it was wishing that Clint would get back from his op that much sooner to fill his side of the bed or that there could be enough time to get in a long conversation before focusing on field responsibilities.

Loving could mean watching with a mixture of sadness and desperation as Clint struggled to relax after a nightmare and as it seemed that Loki’s influence was going to remain an almost permanent shadow. 

It was trusting that they would fight to work through the hard times and that they would be there for each other, whether that was literally covering each other in the field or still being pleasantly surprised when the other pulled out a favorite food if something particularly difficult or saddening had happened.

Loving Clint meant that there was a part of Natasha that was more vulnerable than what she could always directly control, but if it meant sharing some of the best and most informative experiences with him, she could comfortably live with that particular vulnerability.


End file.
